


Puzzles and home

by yaqi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, They're a family your honor, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Very short im sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaqi/pseuds/yaqi
Summary: Tommy figures that life is like a puzzle. He finds his pieces.----My first ever fic here! Mostly wrote this to vent ahah
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Puzzles and home

Life is like a puzzle, Tommy figures. 

You're the starting piece, and you go around looking for people that fit into your puzzle. It's frustrating and hard sometimes, finding the correct pieces, but you get a sense of accomplishment and pride once you do find them.  
The puzzle might never be finished, but that doesn't mean your life is not complete. 

Tommy's life has been average at best. His family is okay, and school is fine- except he hates the huge amounts of homework.  
Despite having a family and a house to live in, he never has really felt like he was home. His parents were supportive, but they also didn't seem to understand him much. They were a part of his puzzle, but even though the pieces fit, it felt like they were from another puzzle box, rather than his own. 

As he grew older, Tommy had started making youtube videos. He liked editing them, and felt pride in his work as it seemed some people liked them. He mostly did videos about minecraft, a game that was sort of a comfort to him. Minecraft was fun. It was a game where he could build whatever, do whatever. It wasn't violent like shooting games, but it still offered a pvp aspect that made the game a bit more interesting. It provided Tommy with an escape from school and stress.  
After a while of doing videos on minecraft, he had started streaming it. He wasn't getting that many viewers on his streams, but he didn't mind. 

He noticed another person was also doing minecraft streams, someone called Tubbo. He seemed to have less viewers than Tommy, so he decided to raid his stream one time. What he didn't know, was that they were going to become best friends. At the time, he hadn't realized that he found a piece to his puzzle.

Tommy and Tubbo had begun talking after that, and become close friends fairly quickly. They just understood each other, the jokes, teasing, everything seemed so right. Speaking to Tubbo was like breathing, it came easily and automatically, Tommy though. He felt like he could be open, vulnerable with the brunette. He felt lighter, as if he wasn't carrying the burdens of the world on his own anymore. He wasn't.

After Tubbo, it was Wilbur. Tommy had also met him through streaming and minecraft, on an SMP. Wilbur was cool in Tommy's eyes, though he also was somewhat intimidating in the beginning, considering he was older and had a bigger audience.  
Wilbur and Tommy grew close fairly quickly. While Tubbo was Tommy's best friend, Wilbur felt more like an older brother figure. Tommy liked to joke about it, which Wilbur often resorted back with "I will cry."  
Tommy knew it was all just an act. Wilbur really was like his brother, and when they weren't streaming Wilbur didn't deny it. He had found another piece.

Next was Techno. This time, Tommy had actually known about him for a while. In fact, he had been a fan of his for some years, so getting to talk to Technoblade- The blade! Was incredible, but also very nerve wracking.  
Techno was farming potatoes, to beat someone called squidkid, and Tommy was willing to help him with that. It was somewhat odd, sure, but he'd take any chance he'd get to talk to the guy.  
They grew closer overtime, though sometimes Techno was a hard person to deal with. Not necessarily because he was mean or uncooperative, but it was hard to tell when he was being sarcastic or serious. Despite this, Tommy looked up to him and was glad to now call him a friend. 

His puzzle was being made, without him even really noticing it. 

With Techno game Phil, who Tommy thought was really cool. Sure, Techno and Wilbur were cool too, but Phil was an adult and even was married! How cool is that?  
Phil quickly became like a dad figure to him, which seemed to be the case with everyone. Phil just had a really fatherly vibe to him, so it's no surprise many people saw him like that. Wilbur would occasionally joke how they were a family, which Tommy always agreed on. 

His puzzle was not complete, but it was halfway there. Even with this, he felt like he was home. He had found his place in this world.


End file.
